You was always more
by 2light4dark
Summary: How the best use of Majong tiles is in a battle of will. During the trip west Hakkai and a old friend meet up for an intresting night, but who is playing who and did hakkai really hate what befalls him? Warnings: M/M sexual relations, Creepy dead guy, Blood play, Mindfuck, Sounding, bondage. And last of all this is not to be read with the lights out.


**Title:** You were always more.  
**Author:** Vamp  
**Pairing(s):** Iisou x Hakkai.  
**Rating:** R.  
**Summary:** How the best use of Majong tiles is in a battle of will.  
**Warning:** Creepy dead guy, Blood play, Mindfuck, Sounding.  
**Notes:** Not to be read with the lights out.  
~ _Inner thoughts_ ~  
**Beta:** Rroselavy.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; I just borrow them for my own twisted amusement.

**You were always more.**

I watch rain as it drips down from the over hang of the cave mouth, sad lonely drops of moisture pooling on the dark rock floor. I allow the minor distraction to consume me for a moment before returning to my creation in my lap, so perfect, one last thing and I breathe the gift of life into the porcelain doll. Setting it down on to the floor I send it off to its fateful meeting with Cho Gonou.  
Feeling my lips form a thin smile around the two Majong counters I keep there as a slight distraction from the lack of feelings I have now. It's all a game and how skilful you play it. My father had once told me during one of the rare moments we had together.  
Alone once again with my thoughts. Leaning back my head eyes closed as memories of a time we were both alive wash over me now the rain has finished trying to was the sin off the land of the living. ~ Ah my blessed Gonou how I should thank you for all the sweet blood you spilled over my clan floors. ~ The rage you had put behind every cut, trust and stroke of your knife. Never again would demon kind underestimate the worth of a human sole or there power…

I watch as you awake, my brother in blood, struggling against the chains holding your wrists suspended above your head. How you take in the gloomy sparse surroundings and with a lowered head quieten down, waiting the pleasures granted a sinner.  
As always your body fascinates me, the hard plans of sculpted mussel, ~ I must thank all those demons sometime. ~ The scar that I know will never heal not with my gift imbedded so deeply, pulsing away it's reminder.  
Running my hands through your sweat soaked hair I smile and you mirror it back. We are both liars here Gonou. You beg for redemption, for a forgiveness I am unable to grant. ~ For I am in your debt, tied by blood, tied by hate beneath the mask we are the same walking dead. ~ Without the rage you installed I would never have sought to make my corps my prison.

It's with a dark smile I take out the first of the Majong counters, sliding its edge along your skin watching the small ribbon of blood bloom in its wake. Scalpel sharp edge so there is little pain; I keep the cuts shallow, tracing out an ancient Patten no longer needed. The clan crest of my father, not that I expect you to recognisee it Cho Gonou even when scratched over your chest.  
Lifting the counter I indulge in a quick tasting of your blood, making a mental note how your eyes follow my every move, the burning desire easy to see to a master of pain. It brings me a hollow sense of joy as your pleading to have more done to you.  
It dose little but make me even slower in the next set of cuts, this time the khang for sin, destruction and death. They are deeper more blood flows leaving little trails before I can lap them up like a cat at cream. Sin rests over your heart, death on the right shoulder and destruction to the left. Once more I step back to admire your body, light steps about the wonderful specimen you make hung there.  
~ No my brother keep your apologies you know they fall on deaf ears, but still we have our part to play in this game. ~

Walking my complete circle to once again look you in the eye as my hand touches the still soft beginnings of your arousal, but there are omissible twitches. Bound as my helpless captive, still you fight to hold onto the mask. ~ Lets face it Gonou you are a blood loving monster under your flesh, why else cling to your limiters so desperately? ~ Sliding the soiled counter into the flesh of your inner thigh your hiss of pain ringing loud in the silent store room I have borrowed for a little time.

Our eyes lock and we both exchange that cold smile, the one that never quite melts out the ice we have embraced, for true hate burns cold and long.  
Now I chose to use my second Majong counter, this one has a more serrated edge to it. ~ Do you know I made this set just for you my dear Gonou! ~ This time I step round to work long lines down your back, the toothed edge of the bone tile deeply cuts raggedly clawing at your flesh. You dance to the tune of the pain I play on your back.  
Cries you can no longer seem to hold back, babbling as endorphins do there job in your brain. You make a delightful sight head lolling, eyes rolled back in your head and cock ridged. ~ It must be all the blood sent in the air, tut Cho Gonou what would your friends say? ~ Finished with your back I slide the counter into the other inner thigh. Gripping the very roots of your hair I hold your head up so its easer to plunder your mouth. The resistance you give is minimal while you're on such an endorphin hi.

Slowly I watch as you come back down, to see that I now hold a third tile in my hand. Waving it in front of your eyes like a cobra, then on down to brush against your hard cock, I use the counter to spoon up some of the pre cum and feed it to you. I restrain you with the hand still clutching your brown bangs, by the forth repeated trip your eager to suckle the treat.  
A dark smile graces my lips ~ Oh its not true happiness but you bring me the closest to it. ~ And I pull out a long thin ivory stick and small vial of liquid.

Getting down on to my knees before you, a couple of quick pumps makes sure your at your peek and ready for me. Coating the tiny ivory rod in its own special fluid from the flask, I then cast it aside its purpose now done with.  
Holding you still by the hip, I place my instrument at your slit, rotating it as I push it inside. No sound is made. ~ Are you holding your breath to, I know I am. ~ We both know one slight slip would bring undesired consequences.  
Once the rod is fully imbedded within you, so only an inch can be seen sticking out, just enough to for me to flick. ~ Ah yes. ~ Now you dance only this time you're more vocal as you rock your hips back and forth. The vibrations on the inside of your cock coupled with my hand pumping you, is too much stimulation to your blood frenzied mind.  
Spilling your seed with such force the rod shoots out to be lost in the darkness, hoarse voice crying out a name, not mine and I don't care whose it is. ~ No matter who you crawl back to Gonou your still mine, I made you what you are today. ~ Still I clutch your hard cock and stroke it off the last drops.

Only the shackles keep you from falling to the floor and that is until they are released. Like a stone I watch your unconscious body drop into the pool of your own making. It pained me so to have to leave you but soon one of your well meaning travelling companions would find us. I leave you as you are one final gift from myself should you not wake before being discovered what story will you spin I wonder.

**Crack bunny:**_ Ah that felt so good. Now remember people you should always play safely._


End file.
